


Manners and Hospitality

by Ludovica



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Sensation Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the hobbit kink meme:</p><p>"The elves of Rivendell do eat meat.</p><p>Lindir was just punishing the dwarves for their rudeness.</p><p>Elrond must punish Lindir in return."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners and Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt on the Hobbit kink meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1334726#t2121414)

„Do you have anything to say about the 'unusual‘ menu that was served to our esteemed guests tonight, Lindir?”

The major-domo abruptly turned around to his lord, ramrod straight and obviously struggling to keep a guilty expression off his face.

Instead, he looked at Elrond defiantly.

“I do not know what is supposed to be unusual about that, Milord.”

“Well” Elrond came a few steps closer to the younger Elf, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “For one, since when do we serve crudités to guests?”

“We had a fresh delivery today, with some quite exquisite specimen if I may say so.” Lindir cleared his throat with a little cough. “The best quality I have seen in years. I thought it would be appropriate if we treated our guests to such delicacies. After all, they don’t look as if they had any even half as flavourful vegetables in their lives.”

Elrond put his arms behind his back and slowly circled his major-domo, watching his face to see how his stoic mask started to crumble under his observant gaze.

“So… And I am supposed to believe that my major-domo, who will advise our cooks to use special spices depending on the origin of our guests, and who will always make sure that every guest of the house who visits us for the second time will get served their favourite food and wine right on the first evening, just forgot that Dwarves do not usually eat raw vegetables, and that it is seen as incredibly rude in our guests’ culture not to dine your guests with meat?”

The brown-haired Elf’s jaw tensed, and his back stiffened just enough for Elrond to notice it.

Lindir felt guilty, that was quite clear to him, but the stubborn expression in his eyes was still not gone.

“They are guests in an Elven House, Milord. It would be proper if they adjusted to our customs, Milord. Not the other way around.”

Elrond now openly rolled his eyes and halted in front of Lindir.

“Come on now. You know that I don’t believe you that you did that out of ignorance. I’m not used to you doing things out of ignorance.”

He raised an eyebrow and held the gaze of Lindir’s light blue eyes.

“I am, though”, he continued, his voice reproachful now, “not unused to you doing things out of spite.”

Lindir’s stance shifted, and his jaw moved ever so slightly while he tried desperately to look at the wall behind Elrond, so that he didn’t have to look him in the eye. Elrond moved his head slightly, though, and held his gaze once again.

“Tell me, Lindir… Did the company of Prince Thorin do anything you deemed to be disrespectful? Is that the reason why you decided you could act on my behalf and deny them the hospitality due to a guest of the House of Elrond?”

Of course he knew that he was obliged to feel displeased and indignant at Lindir’s outright insolence, but he couldn’t help feeling a slight tinge of amusement when he noticed how his major-domo’s cheeks turned slightly pink.

“I…”, Lindir started, but he obviously struggled for words. He shook his head slightly, lowered his head, looked up at Elrond again, defiance in his eyes again, but accompanied by guilt this time. “They disturb the peace of the Valley, Milord”, he started, and the exasperation in his voice was nearly endearing to Elrond.

Nearly.

“They run around the hallways with mud on their boots and blood and grime on their hands, they touch everything, they make fun of the minstrels, they lured Orcs almost to the gates of Imladris, their leader behaves as if he was disgusted by our kind…” Lindir’s eyes were wide while he was talking, and Elrond watched amused how he struggled to keep his hands under control.

He was so scandalized that even his breath had become quicker.

It was sweet, in a way, how worked-up Lindir could get about things as petty as these.

But it definitely stopped being sweet when he started to jeopardise Elrond’s good reputation for his own personal retaliation.

“So you wanted to punish them for transgressing what you see as the lines of decency.” He looked at him expectantly, but when he just cast down his eyes, he continued: “You thought it was appropriate for you, head of my household staff that you are, to chastise my guests?”

Lindir’s shoulders slouched under Elrond’s stern gaze.

“I didn’t… I just thought…” Lindir struggled for words, but none seemed to come to his mind, and so he just shut his mouth and cast his eyes to the floor.

Elrond sighed. “I don’t really believe that you were thinking at all, Lindir. And I am very disappointed. I assumed you were above such petty obstinacy.” He shook his head slightly. “I need to be able to trust you to a certain degree, Lindir. You are a great major-domo, the servants respect you for your proficiency, and your organizational skills are well-known throughout Imladris, but all of this is invalid if you don’t understand the basic principles of hospitality and manners, Lindir!”

His voice had gotten louder towards the end of his sermon, and even though he was still far from shouting, Lindir was visibly ducking his head.

Elrond sighed again and ran a hand over his face. “I hope you understand that this impertinent behaviour will entail a punishment.”

Lindir nodded, crestfallen and mortified.

He eyed him up again. He looked young like that, incredibly young.

But also… alarmingly enticing.

“Come to my room tonight”, Elrond said, voice low now. “I’ll mete out your punishment personally.”

~~~~~

Elrond was sitting in a comfortable armchair, a glass of wine in his hand, when a knock sounded from the door.

“Come in”, he called. The door opened slightly and Lindir came in. He was wearing an unadorned grey robe over a lighter grey one, and neither his ring nor circlet of office. Elrond had to hold back a little smile. Lindir really was horribly dramatic at times.

He took another little sip from his wine, then motioned at Lindir. “Undress.”

His major-domo nodded and took off his robe, then his boots, and finally his long under-robe.

He wasn’t wearing trousers.

Elrond nodded when he had put all of his garments onto a chair, folded up neatly.

“I hope you don’t have any more plans for tonight”, he said as he set the glass down on a little side table next to the chair. “Because I will take my time with you.”

Lindir nodded. “Of course, Milord.”

“Good.” He leaned forward and tented his fingers in front of his face as he scrutinized the younger Elf. “On the bed. On your back, hands towards the posts.”

Something dark deep inside of him stirred when he noticed the little shiver that ran through Lindir’s body, the slight parting of his lips. He nodded, though, and walked towards the bed with grave steps.

His motions were smooth, nearly serpentine, when he laid down on the large bed, his slender arms stretched over his head. His naked body was glorious, even for an Elf – endlessly long legs and slender hips, soft, yet lissom torso, narrow shoulders and the lithe arms of a dancer, and a neck white and long, and oh so vulnerable and bare as he laid his head back on the bed, dark hair spilling over his arms and down to his chest.

Elrond swallowed his hunger. It wouldn’t do just to mount Lindir tonight. He knew that he liked it, no matter how rough Elrond got.

And this was to be a punishment, not a reward.

He stood up from his table now and walked towards one of his bookshelves, at measured step, without so much as looking at the younger Elf who was splayed on the bed like an enticing dessert.

Lindir was a beguiling little vixen, he had proven that quite a few times before, and under other circumstances Elrond would have devoured him on the spot… But he had prepared something so much better for this evening.

He stopped in front of the shelf and looked over the array of books and other paraphernalia.

“Close your eyes”, he ordered without looking at Lindir. “I’ll know if you don’t obey. And you will deeply regret it, Lindir, believe me.” Certain that Lindir followed his command, he took a few items from the shelf and moved towards the bed with them, laying a few things down on the bed table before he sat down next to Lindir and blindfolded him with a strip of black velvet. I was a pity that he wouldn’t be able to see the look in his large, blue eyes during his punishment, but this was part of it.

This would help to make it hardly bearable for his ill-mannered bed-mate.

A hissing breath came over Lindir’s lips when Elrond let the tips of his fingers ghost over his neck, down over his chest, just barely touching one of his nipples and dipping down over his belly to his crotch – halting before he actually touched the base of his cock. He rubbed his fingertips over the smooth skin just above of it, then he withdrew his hand.

He then took a pair of soft, white ropes from the bed table. “Relax your hands”, he whispered, yet kept his voice commanding still, as he carefully bound his major-domo’s hands to the head posts of his bed. When he had made sure that the ropes were firm enough to keep Lindir’s hands bound properly, but not so taut as to hurt him, he sat back again to behold the sight of the younger Elf.

There was already slight tension in Lindir’s body, and he was breathing through parted lips.

Elrond smiled as he reached for his chosen tool of punishment.

“Do you know what this is?”, he asked in a whisper as he ran the tip of the swan feather over Lindir’s neck.

A shiver ran through Lindir’s body, and his lips twitched a tiny bit before he nodded. “Yes Milord”, he whispered, slightly hoarse already.

Elrond smiled and stroked down his chest with the feather. Lindir’s shoulders tensed the farther he came towards his sides, and when he let the soft tip stroke over his rips, he shivered slightly.

Elrond didn’t let up though. He knew that Lindir was ticklish, and he knew exactly where it was worst, and so he stroked down to his sides without missing a beat. He dragged the feather over his rips, four rips up, three down, four up again. Lindir was tensing and shivering under him, biting his lower lip to keep noises from pouring out, and still Elrond could hear low whines, little whimpers, and something that sounded a lot like a mewl when the feather finally touched the sensitive spot under his arm. His shoulder twitched violently once, then he tried to keep it still, though that didn’t quite work out.

With a little smile, he led the feather over the quivering muscle of his shoulder, before he ran it up over the underside of his arm. Lindir whimpered lowly again, his breath further speeding up.

“How sensitive you are…”, Elrond whispered with a grin. “I’ve only just begun, Lindir…” If he kept this up, he’d be a miserable, shivering, moaning mess by the end of Elrond’s little game.

A very, very alluring prospect…

He used Lindir’s body like an instrument, intend on coaxing the sweetest music out of him with the feather as his bow. He tuned him with gossamer touches, with the tip of the feather hardly meeting his skin, and slowly stroked him more, until he finally found the right angle, the right spot, the right intensity to elicit the most lovely sounds from Lindir’s softly curved, light pink lips.

As sensitive as his sides were, his abdomen and his legs were even more so. It amused Elrond to no end how his legs twitched every time he ran the feather over the outside of his thigh, or over his knee, or over his calf…

Lindir kicked when he touched the sole of his foot for the first time. He kicked, and he let out a sputtering sound, a mix of a squeal and a gasp, and Elrond hissed through his teeth as he grabbed his ankle and pushed it down on the bed again.

“Do that again and I’ll bind your legs as well”, he whispered with a low growl in his voice, then he ran the feather over his shin again, slowly going over the arch of his foot and to his teeth. Lindir was straining against the ropes that held his wrists, his legs stiffened, the form of lean muscle perfectly visible through his light skin, but he held his position, didn’t kick anymore, and even when Elrond ran the feather over his sole again, he only whined loudly and pitifully, but didn’t actually try to pull his leg back.

Elrond smiled and lifted his foot to kiss it gently. “Good boy…”, he whispered against the skin of his ankle, and he saw a shiver of a different nature run through Lindir’s body.

With a smirk he licked a wet stripe from his ankle to the middle of his foot. Lindir’s toes strained slightly, and a please little moan escaped his lips.

But instead of indulging in another sort of game with his major-domo, he just spread his legs and sat down between them.

After all, his was to be a punishment, not a reward.

Though in spite of this, Lindir’s cock was already quite hard – and dripping precum onto his abdomen.

With a little smile Elrond shook his head. “You really don’t make it easy for me to punish you, Lindir…” He spread his legs farther and stroked the feather over his inner thigh, making him whine again. “Your cock is far too receptive…” He slowly ran the feather farther up, until it nearly touched his sack – then he pulled it away and started again at the knee of his other leg, slowly running the tip over more of his soft skin.

“You enjoy when I spank you, you enjoy when I flog your rear, you enjoy when I use your body for my own relief…”

The advance of the feather got slower the closer he came to Lindir’s center.

“You enjoy when I gag you, when I bind you, when I stretch you…”

Finally he touched his sack, ever so slightly, but it was enough to make Lindir gasp again. He spread his trembling legs farther, downright begging for more touches of this kind.

“You enjoy when I let you kneel naked in front of me to repent for your misdemeanours…”

He ran the tip of the feather over his taint, making him squirm and whine in his bonds.

“You enjoy when I use candlewax on you, or clamps, or ice…”

He dragged the feather over his balls again, and finally ran it all the way up over his hard, swollen shaft, over the folds of his pushed-back foreskin and the gleaming wet tip.

Lindir keened and strained against his bonds again, lifting his hips from the bed to get more of that sweet, gossamer touch.

Elrond ran the feather over the whole length of his cock once again – then he withdrew it and stood up.

“Nothing I do to you seems to be quite sufficient to teach you your lesson, Lindir”, he said. “Thus, I will punish you by doing nothing.” A grin spread on his face when he saw how Lindir’s mouth dropped open with shock. Elrond patted his knee, then pulled a blanket over his naked body.

“I’ll spend the night in the library, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

And with the feather still in his hand, he left his room, smirking to himself at his own viciousness.


End file.
